Bipolar Weather
by LiraEllesar
Summary: He left before he could say those three words. Rose is heartbroken as she tries to find purpose in life without her Doctor. Yet as the weather changes, so do her hopes for the future, and that it is something worth fighting for. Ficlet.


**Bipolar Weather**

_It never ends up how it's supposed to. Things change, usually for the worst. She kept telling herself that. The rain pounded against her bedroom window, drowning out the sound of her crying._

_He was gone. There was nothing she could do. So far gone... she wasn't even allowed to touch his face. He wasn't even really there. Burning up a sun just so he could see her.___

_The last thing he was going to say to her made her want to rip out her heart. He disappeared before they could even form on his lips. She never even got to hear him say it... Hugging her pillow tighter, she glanced at a single photo taken of them during one Christmas when he had actually decided to stay with them for dinner._

_The happiness on both their faces was more than she could bear... she had to get out. Hastily she tugged on her boots over her sweatpants, and zipped up a thin rain jacket, placing a dark green beanie over her head. She practically ran out of the apartment._

_Tears were still streaming down her face, and she sprinted down the stairs and down to the courtyard. It was midday, but no one was outside. The weather was too miserable. She turned her face up to the sky, letting the rain hit her. A flash of lightning lit up the clouds above her, and she gasped as the resounding thunder pounded through her chest._

_She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes. If she imagined hard enough, she could smell him. "I hope you're safe..." She whispers to the sky, knowing he is up there, somewhere._

_She stood there for many minutes, getting soaked but not caring. Nothing mattered anymore if he wasn't here... If she wasn't with him._

_Her eyes flicked open as something hit her face, and she gasped again. White was falling from the sky... "Snow...?" She muttered, her eyes glistening with wonder. But a smile simply couldn't find its way to her face. Snow reminded her of him._

_But she didn't move as it came down in great sheets, billowing around her in a slight breeze. She wasn't cold, which was odd. It wasn't even that cold out._

_A blinding light hit her face, and she raised an arm to her face, squinting. A break in the clouds allowed a great beam of sunlight through, shining directly on the courtyard. The corners of her mouth turned upwards, the sight reminding her of one of the places he had shown her on their many adventures._

_Each flake looked like it was burning as it dropped to the Earth. Oh how she wished he could see this..._

_"Rose?" Someone called from across the courtyard. She didn't recognize it, but turned._

_Goosebumps riddled her arms and made her shiver as she looked at him. Something struck her... that he was... different. He was wearing a tan button up shirt with crimson suspenders and a blue bow tie, brown slacks, a brown jacket and boots. He looked at her with deep gold eyes that could see through time._

_"D-do I know you?" She called, her senses so confused. He felt like him, but this obviously wasn't. This man... he gazed at her with such sadness and pain. Such loneliness and sorrow._

_"No... I don't suppose you do." He walked to her, but stopped twenty feet away. "I just wanted to tell you... keep looking. Don't give up on him. He needs you now more than ever."_

_Before she could respond, he vanished with a thread of lightning, popping out of existence. Words were stuck in her throat. There were so many questions... Tears burned at her eyes, but a smile danced on her lips._

_She looked up again, and a true smile flowed over her face, reaching her soft blue eyes. Over her hung a rainbow, stretching across the sky. A mixture of snow and rain now fell, but the beam of sunlight was still streaming down on her._

_She inhaled again, her heart beating strongly. "I will find you... my Doctor." She grinned to the sky, the sun parting the clouds as it set over London._


End file.
